Yossok
A species that long ago lost their empire, and homeworld to the predations of the Rtaahi, they are now a vagrant race fleeing from a destruction which haunts their wake. Coming across new worlds like a plague of locusts, they quickly begin stripping it of its resources and enslaving its populations in order to feed their own terrible hungers, repurposing its materials to expand their fleet and utilizing its flora and fauna in any way imaginable before moving on after a generation or two, leaving only enough behind to lure the Rtaahi into predesigned engagements and traps conceived in order to weaken and slow their advance in a hope of one day retaliating fully and retaking what was once lost. Having learned a hard lesson in their defeat and consumption at the hands of Rtaahi, they now rely heavily upon automated systems and advanced technology, prefering to field automated drones rather than risk their own lives whether it be on the field of battle or manning their own relatively dangerous warships (These mechanized units being far less digestible to the Rtaahi). As such they view the lives of their own kind as invaluable and consider the death of even a single citizen as a grave and serious tragedy, this view does not hold to other species however as they eagerly engage in slavery and what some would consider a cruel and callous disregard for non Yossok life. Happily sacrificing entire populated worlds and species in acts of genocide simply to prevent the Rtaahi from absorbing them or utilizing them as alluring traps to lure in their enemy only to unleash devastation without parrallel. Biology and Appearance Physiology Physical Diversity Life Cycle Sub Species Behaviour Society and Culture Government The Assembly A council of all the captains of The Dark Fleet, it is responsible for the day to day decision making of the fleet, including but not limited to, collection and distribution of resources, the current direction of the Fleet, policing, trade warrants etc and is overseen by the Pathfinders, commanders of the Motherships, the most sared vessels of the Fleet. Religion Social Status Pathfinder - Commander of a Mothership and most influential of all Yossok Seeker - Ship captain and member of The Assembly : Bridge Council *Overseer (Operations Officer) - As many operations and functions within the vessel sometimes require the same resources or funtions to be performed, the cheif responsibility of this station is to monitor and maintain the various crew and system tasks to ensure effeciency and completion of all tasks. *Warden (Security and Tactical Officer) - Entrusted with the protection of the vessel and its crew both internally and externally, they are tasked with monitoring of crew signals, weapon distribution and control as well as all defensive countermeasures and communication systems *Navigator (Flight Officer) - Responsible for the navigation, course correction and charting as well as general piloting of the vessel, their job entails more monitoring of the heavily automated and complex systems as well as overseeing the application and execution of delicate maneuvers. *Architect (Engineering Officer) - Singularly tasked with the maintenance, modification and deployment of the array of advanced technologies available within a vessel and beyond, they are responsible for ensuring all other positions are cabale of fulfilling their tasks and as such, have great influence. *Analyst (Science Officer) - The scientific head of the bridge, they are tasked with research and understanding of all anomalies and discovers made by the vessel, from stellar occurances to planetary breakdowns in order to allow for the most effecient and suitable course of action to be taken. Vanguard - Forward scouts and recon commandos tasked with heading out into space in order to find worlds. When encountering an unpopulated world or one populated by unadvanced civilizations, the coordinates are logged and sent back to The Dark Fleet Pathfinders, if it is populated by an advanced space faring civilization however they are then tasked with infiltration and intelligence gathering. This latter course of action often resulting in the creation of pirate fleets under the command of the Vanguard in the aims of weaking the defense and cohesion of the civilization until The Dark Fleet proper can arrive and engage. Diet Delicacies of the Homeworld *Raw Yoss Slugs (raw oysters) Fat, slimey and with a musky flavour highlighted by salt and a distinct meaty taste of iron, they are a precious deliciousy rarely enjoyed by the masses *Clear Yoss Dew Wine (Ice Wine) *Yoss Harig Fillets (Pickled Herring Fillets) Technology Economy Military Language History Origin Expansion Notable Figures Worlds Trivia